Eclipse The Revelation
by Strife's LMNT
Summary: *CHAPTER 6 IS UP* A mysterious messenger sent by Eve beckons Xena and Gabrielle to Egypt. What begins as a celebration quickly becomes something much bigger. Something for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that really belong to the producers, writers and general owners of the Xena: Warrior Princess Show. No copyright infringement intended, it was a summer project of mine. I do own all of the new characters. 

Please review, half the reward for writing a story like this is knowing that people actually read it. REVIEW!

Notes:

1. This all happens sometime in the final season. Ares and Aphrodite are still Gods, and are part of a small group of Olympians still alive.

2. There is no historical relevance or even validity of this story. I didn't live in ancient Egypt (obviously) so I don't know what it was like. If there is, it's a coincidence.

3. If Gabrielle seems a little weird, it's only 'cause I didn't have enough time to develop her character properly.

4. Because of the large cast, I was not able to develop and introduce characters in detail as I hoped to do. Conversations are also a bit weak, but it's okay. Deal with it.

5. When "The Olympians" is used that refers to everyone who is immortal and Eve, Gabrielle and Hercules. I didn't think that Gods have last names so Olympian is what I use.

6. It's pretty long, but I think compared to other enormously long stories, this deserves to be long.

Eclipse – The Revelation

**_By Strife's LMNT_**

Chapter 1…

            The warrior princess and her bard were sitting by their campsite fire finally able to relax after a hard day's work. Xena tried to look busy by sharpening her sword for the 4th time while Gabrielle stitched a torn garment. They had just finished defending a small town from yet another evil warlord. This one had tried to attack the city by flooding it. Unfortunately for the warlord, Xena had reversed the process and the warlord's camp was soon under 10 feet of water..

            "Xena, do you ever wonder how Eve's been doing since she left us at the Amazon camp? We haven't gotten any letters or heard of her since then, and that was almost 8 months ago." Gabrielle gingerly brought up the subject, knowing Xena may not be in the mood to talk about her daughter.

            "She's my daughter, she'll be fine." Xena tried to sound cheery but she knew that she was far from it. For the past 10 minutes she had heard someone rustling through the bush towards their small campsite. Her mind returned to all the times a messenger had come to bring her bad news. The soldier from the land of Chin who brought news of trouble in Lao Ma's kingdom. The death of Autolycus, a dear friend that Xena loved. The sickness and death of Iolaus, Hercules' life-long friend and traveling partner.

            She was snapped out of the daze when she noticed Gabrielle had become aware of the advancing figure.

            "Xena, someone's out there."

            "I know, he's injured. There's nothing to worry about."

            Almost as if on cue, a young, wide-eyed boy stumbled out of the brush. It was obvious he did not intend to sneak up on the warrior princess and her bard for he made a lot of noise. Xena got up from her mat and rushed to help the boy to his feet. Gabrielle could not ignore the fact that the boy looked exactly like Solan, Xena's first son. When she saw his strange, foreign garments Gabrielle knew the pair was in for another long journey.

            "I am sorry. I was to told to find you as soon as possible. My name is Akar, royal messenger of Egypt, serving his royal highness, Pharaoh Rani." The young boy looked first at Xena, then knelt in respect, ignoring Gabrielle who stood speechless near the fire. He had introduced himself in a calm, respectful way oblivious of the large gash in his upper right thigh.

            "Who told you to look for me? I've never met Pharaoh Rani and the last time I was in Egypt, Cleopatra was the Queen." Xena seemed confused and did not know how to approach the situation.

            "It is not the pharaoh who seeks you, but his bride, Eve of the Elijians. She wishes for you to come to Egypt right away; I am to escort you." Akar looked at Xena's surprised face.

            "Eve of the Elijians? What's my daughter doing marrying the Pharaoh of Egypt?"

            "Xena, I think we should fix-up Akar's leg before he bleeds to death." Gabrielle spoke as if nothing surprised her.

            "Right, um, sit down. Gabrielle, can you get me some bandages and fresh water, please."

            Turning her attention back to Akar, it was then that Xena noticed Akar's striking resemblance to Solan. He had the ice blue eyes that she and all her children possessed. His lips, his jaw, his hair, they all resembled the son she had lost many years before. It seemed as is a scab in her heart had just been re-opened at the sight of Akar.

            "How long have you been looking for me?" Xena asked as soon as she came to her senses. The wound on his leg was deep, but Akar looked eager to answer any questions.

            "Three weeks. I got the wound from some soldiers up the road, I didn't want to tell them why I had come."

            "Good enough. I don't believe Eve's getting married. Are you sure you're talking to the right person? She told me she was heading east, how'd she end up in Egypt?"

            "My highness was traveling in Chin, promoting Egypt, making allies, collecting treasure and the like, when he met Eve, our future queen. I was not with the pharaoh on his trip, but the other servants say they were naturally drawn to each other. No boundary could come between them. Not religion, not tradition, not even the powerful Egyptian royal family. It is rumoured that they want the pharaoh's line to stay pure, the blood of a foreigner would taint their plans. Despite this, Eve and Rani returned to Egypt and announced their betrothal. Eve required that you and Gabrielle be there to witness the marriage."

            "Well then, Gabrielle, I guess we're headed for Egypt in the morning."

"Sounds great. I can't wait to see Eve again."

A/N: REVIEW!! You know you want to. You'll feel extremely guilty if you don't!


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~XxX~~~~~~XxX~~~~~~XxX~~~~~~XxX~~~~~~XxX~~~~~~~XxX~~~~~~~XxX~~~~~~~~XxX~~~~~~~

Chapter 2…     

Before Xena could return to sleep, she got a surprise visit from Ares, her favourite god.

ARES: So how's my warrior goddess? Getting used to being immortal yet?

XENA: It's been tough. I can't sleep, I don't feel like eating, I have no fear of death. It's harder than it looks.

ARES: You'll get used to it.

            His eyes wandered to the sleeping figure who lay on the bare ground. Akar refused an extra bedroll because he believed masters and slaves should never be on familiar terms.

ARES: Who's that?

XENA: It's a long story, but he's a messenger from Egypt. Eve's getting married to the pharaoh.

ARES: Eve? Your Eve? Who would've thought. Wait a minute, does she know about you and me?

XENA: No, I'll tell her before the wedding. How are the rest of my children?

ARES: Xander says he feels sick and Adreanna has her mother's temper and unfortunately her fighting skills. Today she basically stopped my army from another successful conquest. 

XENA: I miss them.

ARES: I know, you can see them as soon as the coast's clear. Don't want any priests or followers coming after them. They're still young.

XENA: What about Alexus, Meredith and Amos?

ARES: They've even taken over Olympus. Aphrodite's been cranky lately 'cause of them.

XENA: Why can't I just live a normal life? Having your children live in another realm, not being able to see them, relying on their father to bring good news. It's not normal.

ARES: Nothing is ever normal with you. Besides normal is boring.

            Ares left with a kiss on Xena's cheek after tucking her in.

            No one slept well that evening, but they were all eager to leave for Egypt as soon as possible. It would take the trio at least 3 ½ weeks to reach the fabled city of Alexandria where Eve was awaiting their arrival. The journey was a relatively easy one, but Xena couldn't help thinking about how was to tell Eve about her other siblings and her love for Ares. With the birth of every child, Xena remembered the daughter she had almost lost to evil, a path she herself had almost taken. And when those children were sent to Olympus to grow in safety, she felt guilty for not raising them as a normal mother. Meredith, her first daughter with Ares was strong, yet delicate. Alexus and Amos, the first set of twins had been born on Mt. Olympus and therefore, the boys were more powerful than their oldest sister. The youngest children, Xander and Adreanna, were still young babies, but time on Olympus passed quickly and soon they would be the same age as their other siblings. If only Eve knew how much Xena and Ares loved each other, maybe she would understand why her siblings had been kept a secret. Ares was a good father, making sure his most precious children visited their mother and Aunt Gabrielle as often as possible.

            "Xena, is something wrong?" Gabrielle noticed that Xena had become very quiet and was deep in thought. It had been two weeks since they left their campsite and Xena had spoken only a few words.

            "Nothing's wrong." Xena was about to change the subject when Akar suddenly spoke.

            "In the harbour ahead, the royal ship is docked, waiting for us. The voyage to Alexandria should only take a few days. I have already sent word with a messenger ship telling Eve and Pharaoh Rani that we are on our way. From now on, you are guests of the Egyptians, feel free to take what you wish."

            "Thank you, Akar. I'm sure Xena and I won't be needing much, but thanks for offering."

            They boarded a large ship with gold-trimmed sails and two levels of oarsmen. Every room was fully furnished with mahogany and silk furniture and every table was laden with fresh fruits and breads of every kind. "A girl could get used to this." Xena remarked as they set off.

            The voyage was shorter than planned because the wind had pushed them along, leaving little work for the oarsmen. Within days the royal city of Alexandria loomed before the royal guests decked out in its full splendour.

            "Looks like the pharaoh's got everyone excited about his wedding. Everyone's busy preparing for it." Said Gabrielle.

            Akar boarded them onto chariots as soon as the ship had docked. Xena was glad to be on land again as she was never a fan of traveling by sea. _This will be my daughter's kingdom. I guess she found the right way to rule this place. I attacked the city... she conquered the pharaoh's heart. _The royal palace was unmistakable, towering high over the other buildings. It was constructed of white marble and its massive pillars reminded Xena of Olympus.

GABRIELLE: This place gets bigger every time we come here!

            Guards led Xena and Gabrielle into the royal throne room where the pharaoh had brought in a welcoming party. As the golden doors opened to the large, atrium-like room, Xena was surprised to see Eve sitting on a throne beside the pharaoh himself.

            "Mother? Gabrielle? You're here!" screamed Eve as she stood up and ran to meet her mother.

            "I missed you."

            "This must be the legendary Xena, Eve's told me so much about you. Welcome to my palace." The pharaoh was a young, handsome man with soft brown eyes and a caring face. He was well-groomed and exceptionally dressed but he didn't seem the type to care what he looked like. "Eve, darling, why don't you take your mother and Gabrielle to their rooms. I have to finish up here before the banquet."

            "Don't take too long, you'll want to be on time for your own wedding banquet." Eve said with a smile.

            "Of course, I'll see you later."

            Xena was astonished to see how much her daughter had changed since they last saw each other. Back then Eve was resolute to spread the message of Eli and atone for her sins, now she was lively and vibrant. Throughout the trip, Xena had been dreading the fact the she would eventually have to tell Eve about her love for Ares and their children together. Xena would also have to tell Gabrielle and Eve that she had become a goddess of Olympus herself and was now immortal.

EVE: I know it's a bit overwhelming. I mean, hearing about my marriage to Rani from a messenger, but I couldn't come to tell you myself because I've been busy here. With the wedding and redesigning all the temples, it's been crazy.

GABRIELLE: Redesigning the temples? Xena, didn't Akar tell us they were newly built?

EVE: Who's Akar?

XENA: Akar, the messenger you sent to us. 

            By the confused look on her daughter's face, Xena knew that Eve probably had many servants and she needed more details.

XENA: Blonde hair, blue eyes, about 15 or 16 years old.

EVE: I didn't send any Akar, I've never heard of him. I sent Elan, my personal servant. Look around, no one around here has blonde hair or blue eyes.

GABRIELLE: If you didn't send Akar, then who did? Xena, wait…

XENA: I know. It was Solan.

GABRIELLE: He was bleeding real blood when we mended his cut, remember? He even traveled with us for 3 weeks. How could we not know? 

EVE: Solan? My brother?

XENA: Long, long story, tell ya all about it later. Get back to the temples.

EVE: Well, Rani and I share the same beliefs about Eli and we've decided to introduce his teachings to the people. We both agreed that the people needed the choice, not dictatorship. So far Eli's message has been well-received, especially among the servants and peasants. It's surprising actually. It may be because Rani's family line comes from the line of Eli's family.

XENA: Rani's a descendant of Eli? What a coincidence.

EVE: I didn't know about that until recently, but it didn't matter before, so it doesn't matter now.

XENA: You must really like this guy.

EVE: Yeah. He's a dream come true. Oh, here are your rooms. The servants have already drawn a bath and we're supposed to meet in the grand hall just after sunset. There are clothes in the closets and the servants will help you with everything else. I'll see you later. I'm glad you came.

            After Eve had hurried down the hall towards her own room, Xena and Gabrielle looked around the two rooms. Each had a canopy bed, leopard skin chairs, large open windows with views of the harbour, and fresh flowers in clay vases. Minutes later, they were in the large bath filled with perfumed water and rose petals.

GABRIELLE: Xena, you're quiet again. Are you sure there's nothing wrong?

XENA: Well, it's just weird to Eve all grown up and getting married. Just a year ago she was Livia of Rome, killer of the Amazons.

GABRIELLE: There's gotta be more than that bothering you.

XENA: My bed had green silk, not red.

GABRIELLE: That's not it.

XENA: Xander says he feels sick.

GABRIELLE: That's still not it, and it's not even humanly possible. He's immortal remember?

XENA: Okay, okay. I'm worried about telling Eve about Ares and I. It was hard enough telling you. You know how they were lovers at one time. She already has enough problems with the wedding, I'm sure. She could be furious, or disappointed or devastated. Who knows?

GABRIELLE: It'll be fine. You worry too much.

A/N: REVIEW!! You know you want to. You'll feel super guilty if you don't.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Eclipse – The  Revelation

Author: Strife's LMNT

Chapter: 3

            Meanwhile in another room…

            "She can't be queen! Just because the people love her and she's a good leader doesn't mean she can step in front of ME for the throne. There's gotta be something we can use against her, like thefts, murders or even bad grades in finishing school." Cleopatra spoke with a lack of wisdom much unlike the former queen she was named after. Her parents had given her the name in the hopes it would give her some sense in later life.

            Rani's siblings had been arguing for some time on how to deal with their brother's impending wedding to Eve. The younger children Auletes, Mento, and Rania were eager to welcome Eve into their family, unaware of the strict code of rules. The older siblings, Cleopatra, Olympus, Nivea, Puzo and Kenta, felt that the royal bloodline must be kept pure. They themselves, along with Rani and the other siblings, had been born from a large family of half-brothers and half-sisters who had wedded each other out of duty. The tradition had been kept alive for many generations, insuring that only the blood of royalty was flowing through their veins. Of course, their mothers and fathers had elegant mistresses and torrid affairs, another of the many traditions still kept alive.

            "But Rani really loves her. She can't be all that bad." Young Mento spoke for the first time that evening.

            "I say he keep her as his concubine and focus on his responsibilities. She's even got him changing the entire empire's religion. Can you imagine the consequences? The gods will be furious, havoc and mayhem will break out in their anger. I wouldn't blame them if they destroyed the empire our family worked so hard to build. Floods, earthquakes, famine, war and death will rule. Not us." Olympus' words sent a hush in the room as if everyone was afraid to speak.

PUZO: Whatever we do, we have to do it fast. The wedding is only a couple of days away. You also forgot to mention that Eve's mother is Xena, a woman who has saved this empire many times. The people love her, her daughter and Rani. We can't risk a revolt.

OLYMPUS: What if Eve was to refuse to marry Rani? The people would understand that.

CLEOPATRA: What about Rani? He would know something was wrong if Eve pulled out so close to the wedding.

NIVEA: There has to be something…

            Back in Xena's bedroom…

XENA: Ares? What are you doing here?

ARES: Wow, the Egyptians really know how to decorate. What? No kiss hello or questions about the kids?

XENA: Sorry. Come here. How are the kids? There's nothing wrong right?

            Xena took Ares in her arms and kissed him lovingly.

ARES: Well, why don't you ask them yourself.

            Suddenly five teenagers stepped out of a curtain of multi-coloured sparkles and smiled at the sight of their mother. They all appeared to be the same age even though they were born years apart.

XENA: By the gods, you guys get older every time I see you. Why are you here?

MEREDITH: We knew you would have to tell Eve about us before the wedding and it might be easier to have us here.

XENA: Whose idea was that?

MEREDITH: Father's.

XENA: What a surprise.

ARES: Anything for my warrior princess. 

            Ares took Xena's face in his hands and planted a kiss in front of the children. All five let out a collective: "Eeew, gross!"

GABRIELLE: Xena? What do you think? Red, blue or… whoa! Um, who are they?

ALEXUS: Aunt Gabrielle how can you not recognize us?

GABRIELLE: Amos?

ALEXUS: Amos is over there. I'm Alexus.

GABRIELLE: Sorry, it's the whole identical twin thing. That means you're Xander and Adreanna. The last time I saw you guys, you just lost your first teeth!

XANDER and ADREANNA: We know.

            They were tired of being known as the babies of the family.

XENA: Sorry to interrupt but we have a banquet to get to and I'm not dressed yet. Why don't you guys come, just tell everyone you're guests from foreign country.

MEREDITH: Sounds fun. The banquets on Olympus are always boring, especially since we're the only ones allowed to come!

            Meredith gave her father, whom she usually adored, a look that would scare the fiercest of Bacchi.

ARES: Meredith, humans have never been allowed to enter the Olympus, and that rule has been around since Zeus built the place. Don't give me that look, it's not like I made that rule!

            Everyone got busy and hurried to get ready. The sun was almost setting and they could hear the other guests in the hall, already drunk. Xena was happy to help her three daughters get ready by zapping in some new robes and zapping their hair into place. It was one of the few goddess skills she used as she was comfortable with the old way of doing things. Ares took the boys and dressed them up in leather, of course. They were well-built, handsome men and therefore were not ashamed to walk around in black, white, and red leather outfits. When they were ready, the 5 children and Ares zapped to the front entrance and walked in as guests of Xena, the bride's mother. Xena and Gabrielle, who were wearing a black, low-cut dress and a golden, two-piece toga respectively, met Eve in the grand hall as planned.

XENA: Eve, is it okay if we talk after the banquet?

EVE: Yeah, sure. Is there something wrong?

XENA: No, I just wanted to talk.

            Looking into the crowd, Xena saw the two blonde-haired heads of Alexus and Amos bobbing amongst the crowd. It was still a mystery as to why they had blonde hair, while their parents and siblings had hair of various shades of brown and raven. Then Xena spotted another familiar blonde in the crowd.

XENA: 'Dite? Why are you here?

APHRODITE: Well, I suddenly noticed that the house was eerily quiet. No screaming teenagers, no loud music, not even a wild party. Except for the one I was hosting in my bedroom, of course. I knew something important was happening down here. So, why are we all here?

XENA: Eve's getting married to Pharaoh Rani. How could you not know? You're the Goddess of Love!

APHRODITE: It must have slipped past me. This is Egypt, you know, way out of my boundaries. But now that I'm here, I do sense a strong love between two people. I just assumed it was you and Ares. But I also sense a strong hate.

XENA: Well, whatever you sense, keep it to yourself for now. I have to tell Eve after the banquet. You should come with me, you're part of this.

APHRODITE: Yeah, sure, as long as I get to enjoy the party. The Egyptians are famous for their all-nighters!

            Looking back into the crowd, Xena's eyes were drawn to a group of moody teenagers sitting at and around the high table. They didn't seem in the mood to party and by their elaborate jewelry and clothes, Xena was able to determine that they were part of the royal family. It was strange to see them not enjoying the party that was being held in their own palace. If Aphrodite's intuitions were right then this was most likely the source of that strong hate.

            The banquet itself was a grand affair fit for the pharaoh and his future bride. Every table was piled high with food from all over Egypt and beyond. The guests were dressed in their grandest outfits and everyone wore numerous pieces of jewelry. Soft music wafted through the hall from every direction, cascading over every guest and servant. Everyone got swept up into the romantic mood. The five teenaged gods and goddesses each found themselves dance partners and went off in their separate ways. Xena and Ares found themselves lying together on large pile of cushions draped in fine Egyptian silk.

ARES: So when are you gonna tell her?

XENA: After the banquet.

ARES: Good plan. Get her all drunk and then tell her she has five brothers and sisters who are immortal, sired by me, the love of your life, and don't forget to mention you're a goddess too, my queen, actually.

XENA: You're not making this any easier, you know.

ARES: You worry too  much. We'll all be there when you tell her. 

XENA: You're forgetting about Gabrielle. She doesn't know about the goddess thing.

ARES: She'll be there too. Let's just enjoy the party.

A/N: Please, REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Eclipse – The Revelation

Author: Strife's LMNT

Chapter: 4

And so, the banquet went on as planned with Eve, Rani and Xena making thank-you speeches to the crowd. As the servants were cleaning up in the early pre-dawn, Xena took Eve, along with Gabrielle, aside to one of the well-manicured gardens and began to talk.

XENA: I know you're probably wondering why I need to talk to you. There's nothing wrong with neither Gabrielle nor I, and I completely approve of your wedding, but there is something you need to know.

EVE: Okay, it can't be that bad right?

            Her eyes shifted towards Gabrielle.

XENA: You've always known you had a brother, Solan, right?

EVE: Yeah. He died before I was born.

XENA: Well, Solan isn't your only brother, you actually have 3 more. And you're not my only daughter, I have 2 more.

            A look of confusion and then realization came over Eve's face. The news had hit her hard but she didn't want to show too much emotion. She calmly took a breath and then a sudden outburst of anger flew from her mouth as if to say, "Screw it, I'm tired of being so reserved."

EVE: What? Hold on, where are these other "children"? I've been with you since you came out of that cave. When did you have those 5 other children? Who's their father?

XENA: It's complicated, but basically I lived on Olympus while I was pregnant. Their father is Ares. He tampered with time so that on Earth it only seemed like I was gone for a few minutes while months passed on Olympus. Usually, it's the other way around.

EVE:  Ares? I knew he was crazy about you, but not like that. Where are they now? I might as well meet these "brothers and sisters" of mine.

XENA: You're taking this a lot better than I though you would. I expected plate throwing and guards attacking me.

EVE: Why would I be angry? You have another family that you love and a man who loves you.

XENA: Maybe you would be jealous because my other children knew me their entire lives, not just the beginning and now, like you.

EVE: No, no, no. Come on, maybe Livia would throw stuff, and try to kill you, but not me.

XENA: Good 'cause there's something else I need to tell you.

GABRIELLE: Xena, I think you've covered everything.

XENA: Not exactly. I wanted to tell both you that I am now the Goddess of War and Desire.

            Both Gabrielle and Eve's jaws dropped in surprise.

GABRIELLE: Since when? Why didn't you tell me before? I get it, you didn't tell me because you knew I would be totally against it. You know how I hate the Gods, they've done nothing for me, and they've hurt you and your family. You could've at least told me before hand. It's not like I could do anything about it.

XENA: It was a spontaneous thing. Ares and I were renewing our vows as Chosen and God and he brought it up. I thought it was a good idea and I still stand behind my decision. Ares and I wanted to keep it a secret.

EVE: Anything else?

XENA: Ares, Aphrodite, and my other children are here. Your brothers and sisters wanted to meet you and attend the wedding.

EVE: Fair enough. Bring them in.

            At that moment, seven figures zapped into the room.

XENA: You guys were listening in on our conversation weren't you?

CHILDREN: It was her idea. 

            All five children all pointed their fingers towards their mischievous aunt. 

APHRODITE: Couldn't help it.

XENA: Eve, meet Meredith, Goddess of the Fine Arts and Wisdom. Alexus, the God of the Fire elements and the Earth. Amos, the God of the Water elements and the Sky. Xander, God of Health and Healing and Adreanna, Goddess of Music, Well-Wishes, and Amusement.

APHRODITE: We've had to hand out so many titles since there are only a few gods left to cover all the bases.

EVE: At least we all look alike, so I know you're not lying. Why didn't you tell me before?

MEREDITH: Our parents didn't want us knowing about the Twilight, being the new Pantheon and all, and since you were such big part of it, we weren't told about you until recently. Nothing personal.

EVE: How come you're all the same age?

AMOS: Living on Olympus and being immortal affects our growth. On Earth, we're only 2, 3, and 6 years old.

EVE: Well, um, I think we've all had enough surprises. I'm gonna need some time to process this. Can we talk again in the morning?

XENA: Sure.

            The next morning, business in the palace went on as usual and everyone's thoughts turned to the wedding. Xena had decided to leave Eve alone with her thoughts until she was ready to accept the facts. It was harder to stay away from Gabrielle who wasn't taking the news too well. Gabrielle had said she wasn't upset about the goddess part, she was upset that Xena and Ares didn't trust her enough to tell her beforehand. Xena was sitting, reading an Egyptian scroll when Ares came in unexpectedly.

ARES: That wasn't too bad, was it?

XENA: No it wasn't. It's kind of eerie how Eve took everything so calmly. But then again, being her, maybe it isn't so eerie. But Gabrielle isn't taking it too well. She's babbling on and on about something called a trust factor. 

ARES: Why don't you just let things play themselves out. Isn't that what it says in that scroll you're holding?

XENA: This is a first-hand account of the Trojan War written by an Egyptian slave caught in the middle of the action. The God of War doesn't even recognize his own work?

ARES: I never bothered learning how to read Egyptian. You, my dear, were supposed to wipe them out so many years ago. There was no use of learning a dead language.

            A nearby servant overheard the conversation between the God and Goddess of War. He knew that any information about Xena's past would help the royal family rid themselves of Eve and gain his freedom. The servant rushed to Cleopatra's room where he told the princess about Xena's failed attempt at Egypt.

CLEOPATRA: If what you tell me is true, then we'll have what we need to keep Eve off the throne. If she knew her mother had tried to wipe the Egyptians out then she couldn't possibly take throne and marry Rani. She's too much of a goody-goody. I must tell the others.

            Meanwhile, Eve sat sulking in the royal bedroom, nursing a massive hangover. She didn't know if what her mother told her was true or not. She had been so drunk that after the meeting she had the guards take her to her bedroom. She was so confused and somewhat angry that she almost took out her rage on her pet jaguar, Raja, who slept peacefully nearby. At that moment, Rani walked in to find Eve looking forlornly out the window.

RANI: Is something wrong? Why are you looking outside and ignoring everything that's going on in here?

EVE: My mother had some big news and she just had to tell me before the wedding. 

RANI: Um, what kind of news? 

            Rani knew he was walking on eggshells whenever he questioned his wife about something concerning her mother or her past. She may be the leader of the Elijians but she still had Livia of Rome's temper.

EVE: She's become Goddess of War and Desire. She has five children who are all gods and goddesses and to top it all off, Ares is her true love and the father of her children.

RANI: She told you all that last night? I would've hated to be there to clean up the mess. Ares? Weren't you two … um … well …

EVE: Lovers? Yeah, until I found out he was really using me as a replacement for my mother!

RANI: Sounds like something they would have on that show with all the dysfunctional families that you like to watch down in the coliseum. Never thought that your family could steal the show, did ya? And I guess you're still mad at him for leaving you?

EVE: This isn't a joke! 

Eve picked up a vase from Chin and hurled it towards Rani, who caught it just before it crashed into his chest. Rani looked up with a surprised face. He had never seen this angry side of Eve, but all of his country's war veterans had surely warned him in advance while he was out in the local taverns.

EVE: Oops, sorry. Don't worry, I still love you. Ares always saved my life in every battle and he practically raised me, but the whole keeping so many secrets thing bugs me.

RANI: Will a little vacation help you?

EVE: Actually, I was thinking that myself. But only if I took Ares, Mother, Aunt Gabrielle and the rest of the family with me. I think we just need a little time together to work things out. You know, see how we all work, what we like, what we hate. That sort of thing. 

RANI: I was gonna surprise you but I think I can make an exception. After our honeymoon some officials will be visiting and I really won't be around that much. I was thinking of using one of our ships and chartering you along the Nile. I know it wouldn't be fun to sit around here all day. The temples will be finished by then, and the priests of Eli will be here to take over. I think you'll be pretty free to do whatever you want. So what do you think?

EVE: Sounds perfect. Now I really know why I'm marrying you.

RANI: Not because of my superior intelligence, ruggedly handsome looks and my immense wealth?

EVE: Because of your massive heart.

            Cleopatra had called another meeting but had left her younger siblings out.

CLEOPATRA: All we have to do is tell Eve about her mother's failed plan to wipe out Egypt and she'll never be able to take the throne.

OLYMPUS: How stupid can you be? You truly don't think Livia didn't study Xena's exploits while she was studying under Ares? She probably already knows. Don't you remember when Livia herself tried to capture Egypt? There's nothing else we can do.

NIVEA: Rani's sending Eve up and down the Nile after their honeymoon during the annual official report.

PUZO: How would you know that?

NIVEA: Unlike you four, I actually listen to Eve. She thinks of me as a friend. She mentioned something about finding new followers along the way.

CLEOPATRA: So what if she's going on a little cruise?

NIVEA: We can kill Rani and make sure Eve never comes back to Alexandria. We can say she knew all about it and left him to die.

KENTA: That could actually work.

OLYMPUS: So it's agreed then?

CLEOPATRA: Yes. Rani must die.

A/N: Dum, dum, dum. Read on and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Eclipse – The Revelation

Author: Strife's LMNT

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that really belong to the producers, writers and general owners of the Xena: Warrior Princess Show. No copyright infringement intended, it was a summer project of mine. I do own all of the new characters.

Chapter: 5

            Eve rushed to tell Xena about their surprise vacation after telling her good friend Nivea, Rani's sister. Xena was trying to teach Ares how to read the complex hieroglyphics without any results. It was hard to teach a three-thousand-year-old God something new.

XENA: Hey, Eve, maybe you'd be better at teaching him.

EVE: Um, maybe not. But I do have good news.

ARES: What? There's more leftover wine from the banquet?

EVE: No, I had it thrown out.

            She felt awful about lying and wished she could tell the truth. Eve had really taken the leftover wine and consumed it all herself that morning. Her personal motto was that to cure a hangover one must drink more. She wasn't an alcoholic, like the crazy men who showed up at the palace gates everyday, but she did find the sweet wine to be a wonderful medicine.

EVE: I've been thinking about last night and I completely accept it. I mean it's great we've all moved on after the Twilight and I wanted to get to know my brothers and sisters. Rani's been planning a surprise vacation for me after the honeymoon and I want you two to come with me. And, of course, Gabrielle and your kids. It would also be a great chance to promote Eli's teachings to those who live farther away from the capital. They haven't had as much exposure to the new religion.

XENA: Won't people be suspicious when you're preaching about the One God and you have all the Gods of Olympus on your boat?

EVE: No one has to know. You'll be traveling as my family.

ARES: I think it should be fun.

XENA: Sounds okay to me.

EVE: Great! Now I just have to deal with the wedding and I'll have months of vacation ahead of me! Can you tell Gabrielle and the others too?

XENA: Yeah, sure. Get going your servant's been wanting to ask you about guest seating.

            Eve left hurriedly muttering something about incompetent servants.

ARES: One down, one more to go.

XENA: I can deal with Gabrielle. Hey, maybe she'll want to become a goddess too! She and Aphrodite get along well.

ARES: You mean the blonde would be around for eternity? I know you two are best friends, but come on?

XENA: It was just an idea. I'll go talk to her now, since I'm having no luck here with you.

            Xena found Gabrielle in the large library looking at some ancient scrolls. Xena had taught her some hieroglyphics and she found she could easily piece together the stories she loved to read.

XENA: Haven't you already read that one?

GABRIELLE: It's my favourite. Or had your immortal mind forgotten that already?

XENA: Ouch. Score one for the bard. I know it's your favourite. The Prince and the Pauper right?

GABRIELLE: Yeah. I know you didn't come all the way here to chit-chat.

XENA: I wanted to apologize. I know you're upset about Ares and I keeping it a secret from you. I wanted to make it up to you.

GABRIELLE: And how exactly will you do that?

XENA: We want to make you a goddess.

GABRIELLE: We? Don't you mean "I"? I know Ares doesn't agree with you. He couldn't stand having me around for eternity. He wants you all for himself. Don't you get it? I'm not jealous, I just don't like you lying to me.

XENA: Okay then. No immortality.

GABRIELLE: I never said anything about that. I'll think about it.

XENA: Oh, one more thing. Eve's taking everyone on vacation after her honeymoon with Rani. She wants you to come.

GABRIELLE: Sounds good.

XENA: Are we okay? Nothing else bothering you?

GABRIELLE: No, nothing.

            With all her problems out of the way, Xena could finally enjoy the wedding. She found that Eve had really worked hard with her advisers to make sure everything was ready for the traditional Elijian ceremony. Flowers were harvested, the temple was cleaned and refurnished, guests were brought in, and food was prepared. Before long, the morning of the wedding came. Eve decided that her first act as a sister would be to incorporate her siblings into the wedding ceremony. It was a way to introduce them as family and make sure people were not suspicious of her when they took their vacation.

            Eve made sure everyone was dressed and ready, running from room to room like a crazed woman. Running until Xena reminded Eve that they were immortal, they could deal with themselves. Eve got the message and, with one last smile at her family, went to get ready.

            The guests were seated in the temple, many of whom had been at the banquet. Musicians played as the royal family came in as a procession. Their names were announced and as each went past, the guests bowed in reverence. It was depressing to know that the entire family had the same names. The boys were all Prince Uhkment and they only thing to distinguish them was the Roman numeral after their name. The girls also were all named Cleopatra VIII through to Cleopatra XII.

 Then Rani and his brothers-in-law came down the main aisle dressed in traditional Egyptian style clothing with lavish gold jewelry, hairpieces and even make-up. The women were next, each dressed in a different coloured outfit consisting of a long silk skirt and matching strapless corset. Eve wore a white toga, commemorating the land she had grown up in. Her hair was a mass of curls and braids piled on top of her head, woven with golden silk ribbon and adorned with precious gems. 

            The ceremony began and they each vowed to take care of each other and serve their country. Xena looked over at Ares who was sitting in the crowd. She could almost see a hint of a tear in his eye, until he saw her looking at him. He turned away from Xena, pretending to talk to a man beside him. Xena always knew Ares considered Eve his own daughter, even though it was far from the truth. She regretted not having spent as much time with Eve as Ares had, even though most of it was spent conquering the world. Aphrodite sat beside Ares sniffling throughout the ceremony. Xena herself couldn't help thinking about her own wedding so many years ago. Joxer had been a witness as well as the Fates. That had been a different situation with Ares holding Gabrielle hostage. Eve looked relieved as the ceremony ended with a kiss between the newlyweds. The ceremony was the beginning of a two-day celebration that everyone from servants to their masters participated in.

            After the extravagant celebration, Eve and Rani went off on their own private vacation to the land of Chin. They wrote back frequently, telling their family of their adventures on horseback together. Xena and Gabrielle had decided to stay in Alexandria at least until the end of their Nile vacation. Gabrielle had busied herself with the temples' upkeep and the organization of the library. She had avoided the immortality subject and everyone was careful not to bring it up. Xena became immersed in the Egyptian legal system and was named a honourary member of the court. She often sat in on sentencing and gave her honest opinion on cases. Before long, Xena's opinion was sought on every case and Ares had added another title to her godhood, Goddess of Justice.

XENA: Don't you think it's sort of ironic? Destroyer of Nations to Goddess of Justice?

ARES: Eve went from Livia, Champion of Rome to Queen of Egypt, didn't she?

            The other children had also made a second of home Alexandria. Adreanna had become interested in the black arts of the old religion and spent many hours in the ancient temples. Xander, Alexus, and Amos were interested in the blacksmiths and tanners of the area. Meredith became involved with the courts of justice and the kingdom finances often lending her opinion to the court viziers. By the time Eve and Rani had returned from Chin, their family was settled nicely in the palace and soon they would all go on their vacation. The Olympians weren't the only ones excited about the Nile excursion, Rani's siblings were also counting the days until their departure. A palace guard had been hired as the assassin and Cleopatra made sure he was well-informed.

CLEOPATRA: He usually takes a long bath before retiring for the night. He makes his servants leave him alone in privacy while he bathes. That's the time he should be killed, preferably with a slitting of the throat or stabbing. He's still not comfortable with being naked in front of the help. He really is a silly boy.

GUARD: What about the other guards? They're usually stationed at the door.

CLEOPATRA: You'll be on guard that night, I'll make sure of it. Then I'll call your partner to the throne room, leaving you alone.

GUARD: And if I'm caught?

CLEOPATRA: As long as Rani is dead, you'll be pardoned by me. If he's still alive, you'll be the one to die. Got it?

GUARD: Yes, my princess.

A/N: Review, you know you want to. It's as easy as 1-2-3!!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Eclipse – The Revelation

Author: Strife's LMNT

Chapter: 6

            The day of departure came quickly and everything was set. Eve brought along her own troupe of servants to accompany her as did Gabrielle. The Olympians felt they were quite capable of taking care of themselves. Rani came down to the dock to see his wife and new family set off amongst a procession of boats. Smaller boats carried gifts and trading goods to be distributed while others carried scholars and officials wishing to see all of Egypt. The main ship was a grand vessel with purple, linen sails and a set of strong oarsmen to be used when going against the current.

            Every night Eve allotted herself time to spend with one sibling. Many times they would spar with weapons on the ship's deck or discuss what was on their mind. She found that each child was different but all possessed the warrior instincts obviously passed on from their parents. Alexus and Amos, for example, would have completely different fighting styles even though they were identical. Alexus was fiery and liked to charge at any chance. Amos, on the other hand, was cool and liked to stay on the defensive.

            Eve especially looked forward to her time with Meredith. The two had become close as they were similar in age. Eve was curious to know how Ares and Xena were as parents, for she never really knew how her parents would have dealt with her as a teenager. She was a menace to society at the time, planting her collection of pet spiders in certain palace bedrooms, painting the walls of the palace disgusting colours of brown and grey and even threatening to murder her finishing school teachers. She, unfortunately, did end up murdering most of them and their families on her many conquests of Rome and Greece.

EVE: Do Ares and my mother really love each other?

MEREDITH: You should hear it when Mother comes to visit. We usually leave them alone to find some peace and quiet.

EVE: Thanks for the visual, but I don't mean physically. Does he care about her? Does he take care of her?

MEREDITH: They talk to each other all the time, almost everyday in fact. I think they're best friends.

EVE: What's Ares like as a father?

            Even though Ares had been around for most of her life, they had never really had a father/daughter relationship. She saw him more as a guide than anything. Even during the times they shared the same bed.

MEREDITH: He's a normal father. It's surprising really how lenient he can be, then again, having Zeus as a father doesn't help when it comes to discipline. Zeus used to chain Father in the dungeon whenever he misbehaved. Father never uses force discipline us. 

EVE: What if you need to talk about something? Does he listen?

MEREDITH: Usually if we're upset about something, he'll do things to make us feel better.

EVE: Like what?

MEREDITH: It's different for all of us. The boys usually get new weapons from Hephaesteus' workshop. I always get new scrolls. Adreanna's a bit different. She usually needs a rough sparring exercise to cheer her up. That's probably why she's mother's favourite. That girl can fight.

EVE: That's true. 

Eve looked down at her arms and legs covered in bruises from the previous night's sparring match. Despite being trained at the finest of Roman schools, Eve could've never been ready for Adreanna's wild yet precise fighting style. Eve saw the fire in her sister's eyes, a fire that still burned in her, yet Eve could never seem to be able to control it the way Adreanna did.

EVE:  I could've used more people like her in my army.

            One night, somewhere near Thebes, Eve felt an immense fear and immediately rushed to her mother's room. It felt as if someone had their hand around her heart and was squeezing it tightly.

EVE: Mother! Mother! Something's wrong with Rani.

XENA: Calm down! Are you sure?

EVE: Yes, Eli's sending me a message right now. I fear Rani has been killed.

XENA: Command the ship to be turned around. We'll be back in Alexandria in a couple of days. There's nothing we can do from here.

EVE: Can't you take me there now? I know it will be suspicious of me to be there when I'm supposed to be here, but I need to know. Mother, please!

XENA: Okay, okay. Yelling and alerting the whole ship won't help. I'll take you to Rani. Take my hand.

            Within seconds mother and daughter were in Rani's bedroom. They didn't see Rani there, so Eve ran into the bathing room. There she found servants pulling a bloody, life-less body out of the warm water. 

EVE: Nooo!

XENA: Stop! They can't know we're here. I used my powers to make us invisible, but they can still hear us.

            Xena grabbed Eve, covering her mouth, and brought her into a nearby corner where they could watch all the activities. Cleopatra came in after the guard had finished his gruesome task. She merely acted concerned while she was truly elated at her elder brother's death.

CLEOPATRA: Rani, Rani, Rani. You poor fool. Your love for that foreigner whore has cost you your life. You could've become one of us, but your faith in Eli has failed you again. It's a shame your powers would have been the greatest of them all. Oh well, I'll be glad to take your place. You there, take his body and prepare it for burial. The public will want to mourn its pharaoh and welcome its new queen; me! Hahaha.

EVE: That little…

XENA: Hey, stop it. There's nothing else we can do here. Let's go back to the ship.

EVE: But my husband was murdered by his own sister! He's lying there dead! We were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together. If only I had gotten here a few minutes before…

            Eve broke down sobbing and ran to the body.

XENA: It's going to be all right. We can figure this out later, I promise. But right now we have to leave.

            Xena literally had to tear Eve away from her husband's body. She could feel the grief and anger flowing through the young woman's veins. Xena herself had felt that immense grief and guilt when Solan had been murdered. When they were back on the ship, Eve suddenly felt compelled to speak freely.

EVE: Mother how could they do that? Murder their family! Cleopatra just wanted the throne, for god's sake! She didn't care about him; she didn't love him. I did! I loved him!

XENA: I know you loved him. I know how you feel, but you have to start thinking rationally. You can't march into Alexandria and start killing people. Turn the boat around first; we'll come up with a plan on the way back.

ARES: What's going on up here? Eve, why are you crying?

XENA: Rani was murdered by Cleopatra.

ARES: Who?

EVE: His bitch of a sister.

XENA: What did I just say? Think! Cleopatra said something about becoming one of them and having the strongest powers. What could that mean?

EVE: I have no idea. Can we not talk now? According to you, I need some time to think.

XENA: Yeah, Ares, let's go.

            Dawn came and Eve was still standing at the railing looking over the land that was to be hers. She had spent the night thinking, mourning, and grieving the death of the man she loved. Thoughts of helplessness, anger and vengeance swirled in her mind. At that moment, Eve's positive attitude had become Livia's dour and determined mood. Her mind was set on killing anyone who had a part with the murder.

            At that moment, Xena was having an impromptu meeting in her bedroom. She had assembled her children, Ares, Aphrodite, and Gabrielle and told them the whole story. She emphasized the words Cleopatra had spoken as if they were the key to the whole murder.

XENA: She mentioned a group of people with powers and how Rani could have had the greatest power. There has to be some meaning to that.

ADREANNA: A group of people with powers in Egypt? I've heard of something like that somewhere. Umm. Now I remember. In one of the historical scrolls in the temple library, there was an account of a great battle between the royal family and another opposing family who invaded Egypt. The Egyptian royal family's blood was so pure, it had magical powers. They were able to foresee the future, manipulate nature and conger mythical beasts even as young children. This certain family ruled Egypt with an iron fist making the slaves and peasants pay extravagant taxes. No one was able to defeat the Egyptian family because….

ARES and APHRODITE: They were immortal.

XANDER: Nowadays, who isn't?

            Adreanna glared at her brother for his remark and returned to the story.

ADREANNA: That's right. They had their way until another powerful family came along wanting to free the slaves and peasants. The battle lasted for weeks, where innocent lives were lost everyday, without anyone letting up. That is until…

ARES: A member of the opposing family found the source of their power.

XENA: How do you know this story?

APHRODITE: That opposing family from a foreign land. That was us. This all happened awhile back.

XENA: Since when were you guys interested in the Egyptians?

ARES: Zeus was uncomfortable having another group of immortals so close to Greece and Rome. He didn't want them coming into our territory and wrecking all that he had worked for. He sent us to destroy them.

APHRODITE: Anyway, Artemis disguised herself as a pet jaguar and found that the royal family was a bunch of suckers.

EVE: What? Now isn't the time to be making fun of the royal family. I do not find it funny. 

            They were all so entranced by the story; no one had heard Eve come in.

APHRODITE: No, no. I meant that the source of their power was the blood of their ancestors. You know how they have those mummies, right? It was the only way to drain the blood without seeming suspicious. It was all they ate. So they only thing in their body was the royal blood. Sort of gross really.

XENA: How did you use that against them?

APHRODITE: We simply destroyed the blood bank and watched them starve to death. Their bodies had never consumed anything but blood, and when they were forced to eat real food, they couldn't use it to survive.

GABRIELLE: How does that battle connect with Rani's death?

EVE: I was the first person to wed into the family. Before that, everyone married within the family. I'm guessing Cleopatra wanted to keep the tradition alive.

XANDER: If the current royal family has the same powers as the ones of the past, that means that they would need to have a blood connection to the past. Were there any survivors?

ARES: Not that I remember.

ADREANNA: According to the scroll and the genealogical records there were two survivors. Infant twins, one boy and girl, who were supposedly adopted by officials and later forced to marry in order to continue the family line. They had many children when they re-inherited the throne, Rani could be a descendant of theirs.

EVE: It makes sense. But there have been children of half-blood before. Why would they care about it now, with Rani and I?

XENA: With their knowledge of the Twilight on Olympus, they're afraid you'll bring another mass destruction of the hierarchy. Another Twilight.

ADREANNA: They had a special name for that battle. Their old religion is deeply rooted in the astrological. The royal family was their followers' light; their sun, moon, and stars. The first mass annihilation was the death of the light, the Eclipse.

A/N: Please review, and read part two in the Eclipse series: Eclipse – the Revolution. Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you.


End file.
